Covet Thy Sister
by 6arcVI
Summary: Shun was always oddly attracted to his sister. But since he could never bring himself to act upon that, he does the next best thing. One-sided reclaimshipping. Shun x Ruri


Ruri's moans drove him wild.

Kurosaki Shun sat outside of his sister's bedroom door; his pants grew tighter in his groin region as he listened to the female masturbate just a few feet away from him on the other side of the wall. Shun had always been oddly attracted to his younger sister, though he would never dare act upon those feelings. They were siblings, after all – or so Shun had believed anyway.

Ruri was his little sister. He remembered when she was a baby. They had grown up together, he had taught her to play Duel Monsters, he held her hand as he walked with her around their home of Heartland City; she had always been there. But as it turned out, Ruri was not technically his sister, not by blood anyway. Shun had learned that his sister was actually one fourth of a woman named Akaba Ray, who had sacrificed herself in order to stop a man called Zarc from completely destroying the world.

And with the information that Ruri was not technically his sister, he suddenly found himself staring at her in a new light. She was no longer just a cute little girl; she was a beautiful young woman. He felt guilty for wanting to fuck her so badly, but as long as he didn't truly act on it, and as long as nobody found out this secret, he supposed it would be all right. Besides he found a pretty good pastime, which was to listen to her moaning through her bedroom door.

"Mmmm."

Ruri's muffled moan entered Shun's ears. His breath shuddered as he undid the button of his jeans and unzipped his fly right there in the hallway. His hard cock sprang out. Shun grabbed the head of his shaft and began rubbing it with his fingertips.

"Ah! Ah!" came Ruri's next cries.

"Oh," Shun whispered.

What exactly was she doing in there? Was she naked right now? Oh god, he hoped so. Maybe she was touching her breasts? How sensitive were her nipples? Oh god, he hoped these moans were just from her playing with and pinching her nipples.

"Ah! Ah! Oh!" Ruri moaned.

Shun sighed in contentment as he began stroking his thick cock. What he wouldn't give to be watching his sister as she went to town on herself. He wanted to see her legs spread as she massaged her clit. He wanted to see the look of pleasure on her face as she played with her breasts.

Her breasts. Shun rested his head against the wall as he thought about her perky chest, his strokes calm and steady. How many times had he stared at her breasts while she wasn't looking? They were so round and just begging to be squeezed in the palms of his hands.

"Mmm. Oh!" Ruri squealed from within her room.

Shun increased the speed of his hand.

"Do that again, Ruri," Shun whispered to himself. "Oh god, make that sound again."

Ruri squealed again almost as though she were obeying him, which caused Shun's dick to twitch.

"Oh god yes," Shun moaned to himself.

What was she doing in there? Was she fingering herself? Shun pictured Ruri finger fucking herself in her bed. He imagined her juices allowed for her middle two fingers to slide in and out with ease, and that her wetness completely covered her fingers with some excess covering her hand and smeared along her inner thighs.

With that image in his mind, Shun pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, then pulled his pants completely off. He laid completely naked on the floor in front of Ruri's door, his cock pointing upward. He sighed as he gripped his penis again while listening to Ruri's constant grunts.

Shun closed his eyes as he listened. What was she doing now? She sounded as though she was growing nearer to her climax. Was she fucking herself with something? Her hairbrush maybe? The handle had ridges in it. It would probably feel good inside of her.

The male's breath shuddered at that thought. Was it wrong to be jealous of whatever she was using to masturbate with? Ruri let out a series of moans, each one growing in its intensity. What he wouldn't give to be the one pleasuring her right now, to be the one causing her to make those sweet sounds. He desperately wanted to fuck her. Her walls would feel exquisite as he pumped his cock deep inside of her.

"Oh! Oh! OH! Right there! Yeah! That's the spot! Yes!" gasped Ruri in sheer ecstasy.

"Yeah, Ruri," Shun whispered. "Oh yeah. Let's cum together. Cum for your big brother, Ruri. Oh."

Shun feverishly stroked his dick while listening to his sister's heavenly moans. If he listened closely enough, he was almost certain he could hear the wetness of her pussy as she penetrated herself. Shun began pumping his hips as he awaited release. He kept imagining that it was him in there, that he was on top of her, that his raw cock was pounding her. He imagined her tits jiggling every time he'd ram it inside her, that her face would be flushed from the pure ecstasy of it all!

"Oh…Oh! OH! OOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Ruri wailed.

Shun's cock erupted as he listened to her climax. His dick twitched as his cum shot into the air; Ruri was practically screaming as she had her own orgasm, and Shun wanted to join in. Unfortunately, he had to suppress his own blissful cries lest he wanted her to discover this lewd pastime of his.

"Oh….yeah!" Ruri sighed. "Mmm."

Shun shuddered as he heard her haggard breathing. What he wouldn't give to know just how hard she worked in order to sound like that afterward. What he wouldn't give to see her in action and to see her bed sheets soaked with her squirt. Shun lifted his head to see the damage from his own climax; he had shot his cum everywhere it seemed. On the wall, the floor, on his thighs, on his abdomen; there was even a bit near his chest. He stared at the white liquid on his skin, wishing he could see his load glistening all over his sister's body instead. He would cum on every inch of her if he could.

The male sat up. After a session like that, Ruri would probably take a nap. She sounded as though she had a massive orgasm herself. Part of him wanted to stay seated, naked and covered in his ejaculate, right outside her door for her to find. Maybe she thought about him while she played with herself? Probably not, but he could hope. It was more fun to imagine that they both secretly lusted for one another. However, now it was time to clean up his mess before anyone saw. If he were actually exposed, he wasn't sure what he would do. But the thought of it excited him, nonetheless.

"Good job, baby sister," Shun whispered to the door. "Let's do this again soon."


End file.
